Wolf Blood
by Healer Sayain
Summary: The wolf's howl echoed darkly across the universe. Every moment, every place, everything, the howl echoes. The wolf is angry. Her pain is overwhelming. Her power is unmistakable. She howls her wrath. And every universe freezes in fear to listen. (Snippets of a new life and an alternate timeline)
1. It All Begins

_The wolf's howl echoed darkly across the universe. Every moment, every place, everything, the howl echoes. The wolf is angry. Her pain is overwhelming. Her power is unmistakable. She howls her wrath. _

_And every universe freezes in fear to listen._

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler tightened her grip on her son and swallowed the scream threatening to burst from her throat. Her gaze refused to leave the vision on the table, but her brain could not comprehend it.<p>

It wasn't fair. She was supposed to get a happy ending. She was supposed to be able to live in this universe with her son and her own special Doctor. It was to be her payment for saving the world. Her payment for saving the multi-verse. This was wrong.

She stared at the dismembered body of John Smith, the metacrisis Doctor, on the table. The scientists had wanted to know how Time Lords worked, wanted to know how they operated. But John wasn't a Time Lord, not really.

It wasn't right. She had returned from 27 Planets to find her son gone, taken by monsters who wanted to use his half Time Lord, half human DNA for something. She hunted for her son, ignoring almost everything else around her. John couldn't even keep up, and she knew it scared him. It scared everyone. She was the Bad Wolf, and these fools had stolen her cub. She would rip apart time and space to get him back.

It was only by luck she found him. Horrible, terrible luck. They had stolen John, and she had been able to follow them. But she was too late. Her son was alive, but her love was not. Her Doctor was gone and her baby was broken beyond words.

The door banged open, startling her away from her staring. She blinked at the sight of the soldiers with guns, the scientists white the white coats, and she couldn't stop it anymore.

She strengthened her grip on her son, tilted her head back, and _howled_.

* * *

><p>If a certain little girl had been awake on the third night after the Doctor left, she would have seen something amazing in her garden. In the middle of the night, a crack appeared on the ground near the destroyed shed. It was very similar to the crack that had appeared on her wall, but this one was very different. It was golden and bright, and it burned with a light that would have destroyed the retinas.<p>

On the other hand, it probably was a good thing that she was asleep.

The golden light expanded and twist, and with a bright burst that resembled a supernova, exploded to reveal a red phone booth with fogged panels of glass.

The doors of the phone booth opened, and smoke poured out, golden sparks intermixed. A loud noise echoed through the air, a mixture of a howl and the unmistakable sound of a T.A.R.D.I.S. materializing. Two things happened at once.

With one more burst of light, the phone box disappeared.

Amelia Pond woke up with a shout.

* * *

><p>Rory Williams did not normally make friends. He was small and quiet, and while he was quite clever, he had a bad stutter when he was nervous, which was quite often. The only person that he really could get along with was Amelia Pond. She was tough and bright, and while he did feel smaller when he was near her, she made him feel stronger. It was an odd sensation.<p>

But on the first day of school, of his second year, he felt himself drawn to the silent boy sitting by himself in the corner. Three hours since the start of class, and the boy had not spoken a word. He had kept to himself and only raised his hand when the teacher had called his name.

Rory had noticed that he had done absolutely nothing to join in with the rest of the class. It made him sad, just looking at him. Rory didn't know why, but it almost felt that he was lonely.

So, when lunch time came, Rory gathered up his courage, and did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to the boy, settled his tray across from him, and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Rory Williams."

The boy blinked at him and tilted his head slightly. He reached down, pulled out a notebook and pen, and wrote in a neat script, "_Hello, Rory. My name is Benjamin_."

"Why did you write it down?" Rory asked, tact forgotten in curiosity. Suddenly he seemed to realized what he said. "I'm sorry, it-it's none of m-my business. "

Benjamin grinned brightly and picked up the pen again. "_Don't apologize. I cannot speak. My mother tells me that the proper term is being mute."_

"Oh."

Ben just shrugged. "_You get used to it. Been this way for a while."_

"Oh," Rory felt slightly stupid but he didn't know what to say. This wasn't something he had ever had to deal with. He was only seven after all. Though he was going to be turning eight soon.

Ben looked down sadly. "_You don't have to sit with me anymore. I know I'm not exactly what you expected"_

Rory read it once, and re-read it agin and blinked. He glanced up at Benjamin and just stared. Here was a boy about his age, a boy who seemed lost and alone. If Rory was perfectly honest with himself, he was always drawn to the lost and lonely, and particularly the hurt. That was part of the reason why he was Amy's friend. She was as lost and as lonely as you could get. But Benjamin looked as though he was all three.

"Well," Rory said quietly. "I supposed it's a good thing I came here without expectations."

The grin that lit Benjamin Wolfe's face was almost painfully brilliant.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in time and space, a certain blue box was rejoicing. Her Thief was much too busy to notice, but she saw it. She heard it.<p>

Her little Bad Wolf was back where she belonged.


	2. Belief

**AN: I hate to admit, but I'm not really happy with this chapter. But I felt it needed to be said. So, here it is.**

* * *

><p>Amelia is not sure what to make of Rory's new friend. She is so used to having it be just her, Mel, and Rory, that Ben throws her for a moment. It doesn't help that he's completely silent. He is so unlike anyone she's ever met, that she doesn't know what to do.<p>

At lunch, Rory invites Ben over and there is a moment of quiet at his appearance, before Amelia and Melody go back to chatting. Rory listens, as he always does, but Amy notices Ben scribbling something down. Rory glances over at the paper, and he snorts. This draws Amelia up short, causing her to pause mid-sentence. Rory was her best friend, and a flash of jealousy shoots through her. Melody just looks at her, so Amelia ignores the unfamiliar emotion, and goes back to her conversation. Out of the corner of her eye though, she can see Rory and Ben trading notes to one another.

When the conversation turns to the Doctor, as it always does with her and Mel, Amelia realizes that Ben is staring at her. She's a little uncomfortable about it, so she stares right back.

"What?" She asks, her eyes narrowed.

Ben just blinks and looks down to write something. He slides it across the table, and then watches her expectantly. Both Mel and Rory remain silent. They're not sure if this will end in an explosion or in a truce. Something will happen though, that's all they know.

Amy looks down to read Ben's absurdly neat handwriting. _"What do you mean by the Doctor?" _

"The Doctor. He lives in a Blue Box and he appeared in my garden. He fixed the crack in my wall and he is going to take me with him when he comes back." Her chin came up as she spoke the words with complete conviction. She didn't care that he said five minutes and never came back. She knew he would be back and he would take her with him.

Ben just stared at her. Amelia refused to shift under his gaze, but it was as if he was staring into her soul.

Finally, he reached out and pulled the paper to him, writing something slowly. He paused for a moment, but then slid the paper back to her.

Amy blinked and had to read what he wrote three times. It was very simple , but it was like she couldn't understand it.

"_Would you like to come to my house after school?" _

* * *

><p>Amelia didn't even ask her Aunt Sharon if she could go. It wasn't like she couldn't. She knew her Aunt didn't really care where she was, as long as she wasn't doing anything bad.<p>

Rory had to run home the moment they got off the bus so he could ask his dad. Amelia didn't think that his dad would say no. Rory's mum had died when he was little and his dad was so very dull. Rory spent most of his time over at Amelia's house.

Mel's foster parents cared less than Aunt Sharon did.

Benjamin waited patiently at the end of the street for Rory to come running back. The moment Rory stopped near them, panting, Ben finally smiled and lead them down the street.

At the end Rory's street, there was a side street that Amelia had never really noticed. She glanced at the street sign, noting the name, "Faolchu Olc Way." She blinked, wondering what it meant.

Ben just led them down the street to where a brick house stood. It was tall, two-storied, and pretty. Vines climbed up the sides of the house, small yellow and pink flowers dotting here and there. A short brick fence encircled the garden. It had a beautiful wooden gate. Amelia stared at the silver and copper howling wolf impressed into the wood. She was wondering if perhaps they were taking the last name a little far.

Ben pushed the gate in and let them in, closing it behind them. He grinned and bounced up the path to the stairs, swinging the front door open. The three others followed a little slower.

"He seems happy to be home," Melody muttered under her breath. Amelia understood what she meant by that. None of them really like being at home. Amy was always alone, Melody didn't belong, and Rory hated not feeling like he wasn't good enough. Ben actually seemed joyful.

They walked into a foyer and Ben threw his backpack onto the floor in the corner. He smiled at them, and Amelia heard a voice call from the kitchen.

"Benjy, that you?"

It was a woman's voice, and Ben raced his way towards it. Amelia was the first to follow, Melody right behind her and Rory following her.

Ben was already writing on a piece of paper, while a woman who Amy guessed was his mom stood in the kitchen, snacking on some chips. She smiled brightly at them, though Amelia could see the surprise on her face.

She read what Ben wrote, and glanced up at them. "So, Amelia Pond?" She asked, pointing to Amy. Amy nodded. " I love your name. It is so fairy tale! That must mean you are Melody, and you must be Rory, right?" She nodded to the other two, not seeing the shocked look on Amy's face.

Both of them nodded. She smiled.

"I'm Rose Wolfe, Ben's mum. So, you kids off to play, eh?" She asked.

Ben scratched out something else on the note pad quickly, then passed it onto amelia. She glanced down.

"_Tell her about the Doctor."_

"Why would I tell her about the Doctor? It's not like anyone believes me!" Over the summer, her aunt had taken her to a psychiatrist. That had ended when Amelia bit the woman.

Ms. Wolfe stilled, a unnatural stillness that made Amelia gulp. The woman looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"The Doctor? What doctor?" She asked, her voice cautious.

Amelia straightened. "The Raggedy Doctor. He lives in a blue box and he travels in time and space and he's going to take me with him when he gets back." She almost bites her lip. She's waiting for the disbelief in Ms. Wolfe's eyes. She sees it soon enough, though it doesn't look the same as everyone gets.

"A blue box, you say?" Ms. Wolfe said, trading a look with Benjamin. Amy wasn't sure what was shared between mother and son, but Ben got a huge grin on his face. "Do you know the name of that box?"

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but paused. This wasn't a normal question. Most adults asked her simple questions, like what the Doctor looked like, or something he said or did. No one asked about the box.

"I don't know," Amelia lied. She knew it was called the T.A.R.D.I.S. She remembered the Doctor saying it. But something made her want to see how Ms. Wolfe answered.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S.!" Ms. Wolfe chirped. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space!" She winked at Amelia and turned to the counter where a home fryer sat. "You kids want chips?"

Amelia just stared in shock. Not only did Ms. Wolfe believe her, but she knew. She _knew_ The Doctor.

Amy didn't realize she had just said this out loud until she heard Ms. Wolfe laugh. The blonde woman turned to her and grinned. "Course, I know the Doctor. He's mad, but he's bloody brilliant!"

"But, no one believe me!" Amy yelled. "People think I'm mad!"

Ms. Wolfe's face flashes for a moment, but she grinned again. "Amelia, why don't you sit. You can tell me about how you met the Doctor and I'll make you chips. I love chips!"

But before Amelia can speak, Ms. Wolfe stared at her a moment. "And, Amelia Pond, I want you to understand. No matter what, if you need a place to go, a safe place for you to be, you come here. I guarantee you, there will be no ridicule here, no psychiatrist, no making you feel unwanted. Here you are safe."

And for the first time in her life, ever since she had met the Doctor, Amelia Pond felt safe and important.


	3. When Rory saw Time

**AN: another one I'm not proud of. It was better in my head. **

* * *

><p>Rory could not believe what he was seeing. Standing at the bar in the kitchen was Ms. Wolfe, Benjamin's mum. But that wasn't the shocking thing. No, the shocking thing was the fact that she was glowing gold.<p>

Like actually glowing, like a torch.

"Benjamin, something is happening. I have to go." How Ms. Wolfe was so calm as she was glowing was beyond Rory. He was kind of trying not to freak out. How Benjamin could be so calm was even crazier.

Ms. Wolfe glanced over at Rory. "Rory, do you think your parents will let Benjamin stay with you for a while? I probably won't be too late, but I most likely will not be back before tomorrow."

Rory just nodded. The woman was glowing gold. What the heck was he supposed to do?

"Thank you. Benjamin, gather some clothes. Stay with Rory until I come back, kay? Love 'ya."

And with that, she disappeared in an explosion of golden sparks.

"Uh, what was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Benjamin grinned, though Rory could tell he was terrified. Ben grabbed a pen and scribbled something down quickly, handing it him.

_My mum is a bit special._ Rory read.

"Oh," A moment of silence passed between them. "Well then. Best we get to my house. You know both our mums hate it when we're by ourselves."

Rory politely ignored the tears that had appeared in Ben's eyes. Even at eight, he knew better than to mention it.

* * *

><p>Benjamin stayed at the William's house for the whole weekend. He explained a bit to Rory, but Rory didn't push. He knew a lot of things were wierd for Ben, so he kept his mouth shut.<p>

He could tell that Ben was appreciative of it.

"_My mum traveled through time. "_

"Oh," it was typically Rory's answer to pretty much everything he didn't understand.

"_She's special. Sometimes, when problems happen in time, she has to go and fix it. That's what happened. _

"Oh," Rory blinked at him. "Okay then."

Benjamin had started to write something else, but stopped and looked up at him. The question was obvious.

"You don't have to tell me anything. It's your family. So, just tell me what you can and it'll be fine."

Benjamin just stared. Rory shifted a little uncomfortably under his gaze. Ben looked down to write something, then stopped, then slowly wrote out some words. He held up the notepad for Rory to read. Only two words were written.

"_Thank you." _

* * *

><p>They were playing cards when Benjamin stilled. His head snapped up. Rory froze. It was never good when Ben did something like that.<p>

"Ben?" Rory asked quietly.

Ben didn't reach for his notepad. He simply tapped Rory's arm and shot towards the door. Rory was up and running too.

"Going outside to play, Mum!" He shouted as he followed. He ignored the response, probably something about the fact that it was raining out. He just stayed close to Benjamin's heel.

By the time they reached Ben's house, both of them were soaked. The heavens had apparently decided to open the floodgates today.

They were almost to the front door when Ben hit his knees. He clutched the sides of his head. Rory was at his side in an instant, eyes wide and hands shaking. He had no clue what to do. He was only eight after all.

Benjamin shooed him off and waved him to the house. Rory was loathe to leave him, but he was adamant. So, Rory left his best friend in the rain as he ran into the house to see what was going on. Unlocking the door, he saw the last thing he expected.

Ms. Wolfe was sitting on the floor, practically hogtied to a man that Rory didn't know. They were arguing loudly and quite rudely. Rory raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

Ms. Wolfe looked up, her eyes wide. "Rory! Where's Ben!"

"He's out front. He looks like he's in pain. I don't know what to do!"

He really didn't like the look that crossed Ms. Wolfe's face. It was extremely terrifying.

"Who is Ben?" The man asked, tilting his head back.

"None of your business," Ms. Wolfe snapped. "Rory, get a knife out of the drawer and cut me free. I have to see Ben."

Rory froze, his eyes wide. "eh, what?"

"Knife, Rory! Get me free!"

Rory ran to cut her free. He had to. There was something about Ms. Wolfe that made anyone near her do what she said. Even the rude man kept his mouth shut.

He had never used a knife before, and he terrified of accidentally cutting one of them. He moved carefully. He could feel Ms. Wolfe being impatient, but he tried not to care. He didn't want to hurt her.

The moment he had cut the last rope, she was gone, flashing towards the door. Golden sparks trailed after her. "Ben!" She shouted.

Rory looked between the door and the man on the ground and decided that Ben was more important. He didn't know what word the man shouted at him as he left but he figured it wasn't very nice. The man didn't seem like a nice person.

He came out to see Ms. Wolfe on her knee gripping the sides of Ben's face. "Benjamin, look at me. Ben, look at me!" Rory watched at she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Ben's. "Ben," she whispered, barely heard over the sound of the rain.

Rory just watched.

Ms. Wolfe whispered something that Rory couldn't really make out, but it sounded like it was something about drums and shields.

Rory watched gold sparks circled both Wolfes.

Rory watched at the lights played across the yard, playing in the air, dancing upon the mother and son.

Rory watched as the rain stopped in midair.

Rory watched time and space obey for one moment. He watched as the Bad Wolf forced the universe to obey. He watched.

Rory simply watched and waited.


	4. Maturity and Drums

**AN: I know you lot know exactly who that man was in the last chapter. It's been a week since then. Just to let ya know.**

* * *

><p>Silence. He hates it. It was the best thing about his mum, that she could hear him. But now with the drum man here, he can't make a noise anymore. It's driving him crazy.<p>

He was so used to being heard that he missed it. He missed his mum knowing what he was thinking. Now that she had to put the shields up and no one could hear him. He missed it horribly. So he had two options.

Get rid of the drum man, or fix the drums.

He figured there was a reason why the drum man was there. The Master is what he called himself. There was a reason why Mum hadn't kicked him out.

Ben sat at his desk and settled down to make a plan.

* * *

><p>These two were going to be the death of her, she just knew it. She knew it the moment that she woke up in the middle of the night to see the emergency alarm on her bedside table flashing mauve and beeping so loudly it hurt.<p>

Panic seized her enough for her to allow her Wolf to teleport her downstairs. She appeared in the basement, staring at the smoke billowing from the open doors of her phone booth T.A.R.D.I.S.

She stormed in, and waving her arms in front of her face trying to clear the smoke, started looking for her son. She found him curled up on the floor. She picked him up and hurried him out of the ship.

The Master wasn't as easy. He was a lot bigger to begin with, and he was unconscious in the most inconvenient place. She snarled as she dragged him, trying her best not to knock his head on something. Though she should.

By the time she pulled the fool into the other room, she was throughly pissed. The reason why the mauve alarm had gone off was because the boys had caused some sort of damage to the interior and now there was a toxic chemical released into the air. It was only by the grace of luck and the fact that Sarda was barely able to redirect the air to a different portion of her rooms.

When Rose finally got the Imbecile out into the basement, Sarda slammed the doors shut. Rose couldn't blame the fledging T.A.R.D.I.S. After this mess, it'll probably be another ten years before the baby would be up and even capable of making a short jump.

She checked pulses and breathing, making sure that both of their repository bypass systems had saved them. _Thank everything for superior Time Lord biology. _All four hearts were beating properly, which caused to breathe a sigh of relief.

She sat, legs curled up beneath her, one hand on Benjamin's forehead and the other on the Master's chest. She sat and waited, until finally, both of them began waking up.

"You bloody idiots!" she snarled. Benjamin's eyes flashed open and he bit his lip in fear while the Master just groaned and brushed her hand off of him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

_Sorry Mum._ Ben muttered into her mind sheepishly

"Oh do shut up, Wolf." The Master sat up

"Make me, you stupid bloody Time Lord. What was going through your minds!?

Master opened his mouth to retort, but stopped, his mouth frozen open. He blinked, his mouth opening and closing on its own. Rose stared at him for a moment, thinking he looked a lot like a fish.

"Nothing," He whispered.

Rose raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing," He was in some sort of shock. His hands were shaking. "There's nothing in my head. There's nothing."

"And that is important?" Rose asked, her voice cold.

"Yes, Wolf," He said quietly, his eyes meeting hers. She was pretty sure she could see tears in them. "You don't understand. It's quiet. It's _silent_."

Rose blinked and glanced at Benjamin. Ben was grinning a manic grin, looking so much like any regeneration of his father that it made her heart ache. "What did you do?" She asked.

"He silenced the drums." The Master murmured. "He silenced the drums."

Rose felt her jaw drop. She covered her mouth, her eyes widening. She turned to Ben, staring. She couldn't even form a word.

Ben just grinned. "_He said that the drums came from the Untempered Schism, which was a lot like the Time Vortex. I just figured that maybe staring into the Time Vortex would fix it." _

"He's an idiot. It wasn't the Vortex that he practically shoved my head into. It was the heart of that T.A.R.D.I.S." The Master said, his tone still reverent and shocked, but slowly regaining his normal sarcasm.

"BENJAMIN MICHAEL TYLER WOLFE!" she yelped, staring at him. "You know how dangerous that it!"

"_Mum, I had to!" _ He projected, his arms waving in panic. "_I couldn't even talk to anyone. No contact! It was killing me!" _

"Good answer, brat," The Master glanced at him with a grin. "Selfish reasons are the best reasons."

Rose didn't even look at him as she punched him in the arm. She was rewarded with a very undignified "Ack". She almost grinned.

Ben looked down in guilt. "_I'm sorry Mum. I know it was selfish, but I had to help him. Besides, it was wrong. It was wrong for him to plagued by something that we could help him with. So, I helped him!" _

Rose glanced down, blinking back tears of her own. How so much like his father he was. Always wanting to save someone else.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose glanced up to watch the Master mess up Benjamin's hair roughly. "Don't make a habit of it. I don't need help from you or your pathetic mother."

Ben smacked at his hand, eyes blazing. "_My mum is not pathetic!"_

The Master grinned at him. "So fierce, I'm terrified." He raised his arms up in mock surrender. "It'd be a lot more convincing of course if you were more than two feet tall."

"_Shut up!" _

"Boys, enough," Rose ordered, her eyes rolling. "Honestly, which of you is the child and which is the centuries old Time Lord?"

Both of them stuck their tongues out at her.

"Mature."

"That's me," Master said, climbing up to his feet. "As mature as it gets." He held down a hand to help her up.

Rose looked at him in surprise. "Wow, take away some noise and suddenly you're a gentleman."

His eyes took on a darkened expression. "It was not just a some noise," he said coldly. "It was constant, painful. All consuming. And now it is gone. And that's why I'm being polite. The kid helped. For that, he gets a little help in return."

She leaned back slightly, feeling the darkness radiate off of him. He looked like everything she had heard he was, a monster. But something in her was elated. Finally, someone who could help her. Someone who could help her keep Ben safe.

"Thank you," She said, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. They looked at each other, sizing one another up and he nodded. She glanced back to see Ben getting up on his own.

"_Does this mean I'm not grounded?" _

" Oh no, you're grounded alright." Rose said, crossing her arm, the very image of a pissed off mother. "Now go to bed."

Ben hesitated for a moment, and ran up towards his room quickly. She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and then turned to the Master.

"We need to talk. I'll make some tea." She said, leading the way up to the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she knew he would follow.

She made good on her promise and brewed up some tea. She poured him a cup, putting only a little cream in it. He had been in her house for only a week, but she was observant.

"So, what's to talk about? I have to start with saying you're not my type." He said, smirking.

She blanched. "Ew, no. Not even remotely what I wanted to talk about. No, I need your help."

"With what?"

"With Ben."

The Master looked up at the ceiling. "Don't see what you need help with. He seems to be a decent kid to me."

"He is a decent kid. He's the best. But have you yet wondered why he hasn't spoken a word yet?"

He shrugged. "I noticed the silence and the telepathy. Kind of hard not to. But I figured the kid just didn't liked to talk."

"It's more than that." Rose sipped her tea. She hated telling the story, but she had to.

She told him eveything. She told him about Station 5, about Canary Wharf, about Pete's world, about 27 planets, and about coming home. She told him that it took her six years to find her son. He was four when she left, and when she found him again, he was only six. But six years passed and she could never figure it out.

More importantly, she told him about the sight of John Smith on that table. She told him about the fact that she had ripped apart the universe to keep her son from that fate. She told him everything.

By the time she was done, the sun was peeking over the horizon. Her tea was cold and tears tracks covered her cheeks. He just watched her, eyes steady as he took in her pain.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally he spoke.

"So, what do you want my help with?" He asked. "Why not find the Doctor" He said the name with venom.

She blinked at him owlishly. "I don't have a way of finding him, first off. Second off, I have no doubt that the T.A.R.D.I.S. would come here if she wanted me with him. It's obviously not time yet. I also don't know what I'm up against. So, I'd rather use what weapons I have at the time. And you, Master, are a weapon."

He smirked. "So why do you think I'll help you?"

She sighed. "I fascinate you. Have since we got stuck on the pathetic planet for four years. And my son just helped you. Just restored something to you that you wouldn't have gotten anywhere else. You'll help me." She smiled, tongue in teeth, "Besides, you really don't have a choice. It's not like you can go anywhere."

Master stared at her, shock in his face. Then it smoothed out into a sly grin. "You are right. I guess I better stay. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Bloody fantastic" She muttered.


	5. The Doctor Donna

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I do think i warned y'all. the updates on this will be VERY sporadic. (I just watched all season 6 in a day. I got bit with the writing bug)**

* * *

><p>Amelia came home to yelling. Ben and Rory were right behind her and she couldn't backtrack. So, she titled her head up and stormed into the house. She could hear her aunt Sharon, but she didn't really recognize the other voice. It was when she stepped into the living room that she realized who else was yelling.<p>

"Aunt Donna?" Amelia asked, her voice high pitched. Donna wasn't really her aunt, but rather her cousin, but it didn't matter. While Amelia hadn't seen Donna since she was four, she would always remember the woman. Mainly because they had the same hair, bright and red, and similar eyes, and Amelia had wanted Donna to be her mom more than anything.

She had hoped beyond hope that Donna was her mom.

"Amelia!" Donna shouted, and rushed over to scoop her up into a hug. They both laughed, and Donna leaned back to look at her. "How much you have grown!" She exclaimed.

"Aunt Donna, why are you here?" Amy asked.

"I'm here to check on you." The older ginger shot a nasty look behind her at Sharon. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Amy grinned. "I'm alright."

Donna smiled back, but it was almost sad. She glanced behind Amy at the two boys. "Who are your friends?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! This is Rory and Ben," Amy said pointing at each of them.

"Ah, nice to meet ya," Donna said, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Rory shook her hand, but Ben shook his head.

"Ben doesn't like to touch people," Rory explained for him. "He also doesn't speak."

Donna blinked in surprise and glanced at Ben. The boy just shrugged. She turned to Amy too, who just shrugged as well. "He's weird. You get used to it." Ben stuck his tongue out at her, which she returned. Donna just grinned.

"Well, I'm Amy's aunt. Sharon and I are going back to talking. Why don't you just go outside and play?"

Rory glanced at Amelia, who grinned, threw a hug around her cousin's waist, and ran off towards the front door. The moment she was out of sight from the living room, she stopped. When the boys passd by, she grabbed Rory's wrist and yanked him back. Ben just turned on his own, needing no guidance.

"Shh," She whispered. "I wanna hear this."

The yelling started almost immediately. Donna was shouting about the conditions of Amy's care and the psychiatrists and the leaving her alone, and Sharon was shouting that it was none of Donna's business. The boys and Amelia listened in silence, until Ben pulled a small notepad out of his pocket and a pen. He wrote something down and handed it to Rory.

Rory read it and tried to stifle a laugh, which erupted into an extremely loud, undignified snort. Amelia hit him, but it was too late. The yelling had paused.

Amelia tried to grab the boys to hurry them out of the door, but Donna had already rounded the corner and caught them. Amy grinned sheepishly, but Donna's face was unamused.

"What are you three doing?" She asked, her voice sharp.

"Uh, nothing. Ben had to stop to write something down and it made Rory laugh. We were on our way outside, honest!" Amy said.

"Let me see," Donna ordered, holding her hand out to Rory. Rory sighed, but handed it over. Donna read it aloud, "It's like an older Amy time-travelled back," She blinked at the words and looked up, a blank look entering her eyes. Amelia wasn't sure if it was trick of light, but it looked like Donna's eyes glowed for a moment.

Donna took a step back and clutched her head, eyes scrunching in pain. Amelia stepped forward, eyes wide in worry. No one noticed the way Ben's face paled. No one payed attention to him, until he was gone, racing out the door.

Everyone stared out after him, but no one said anything.

* * *

><p>Rose and Koschei were arguing in the kitchen, which wasn't a surprise. It wasn't the first time he had tried to create some sort of death machine out of her toaster, but it was going to the be the last if it was the last thing she did. Period.<p>

She opened her mouth to snap something snarky out, when the door exploded open, reveling a dishevled, panting Benjamin. Rose blinked at him, and was about to ask what was going on, when Ben surged forward and grabbed her wrist, not able to get his thoughts in enough order. Images flashed before her eys.

_A tall red haired woman stood shouting in a room. _

_Her blue-gray eyes flashed gold in a moment. _

_Fire burning. _

_Pain._

_Panic._

_Memories._

Rose gasped and jerked away. She looked up and blinked, sorting through the thoughts and emotions as fast as she could. Finally, her brain caught up and she gasped.

"Oh no," She whispered. And then she was running.

"WOLF?" Koschei yelled from behind her, but she didn't hear. She was too busy running. She could almost feel the moment Donna's feet touched the stairs. Amy was pulling her up, telling her to come see her room. Rose almost tripped on a stone turning around the corner from her street to the main road. She could see the hand on the doorknob. She could hear it turning. She cursed herself. Why was it that she could travel for someone like Koschei, someone who didn't need so much help, but couldn't for someone like Donna. Someone she knew would die.

She didn't stop to knock at Amy's door. It was already too late anyways. She bounded up the stairs, hearing Sharon shout. Rory turned to see her coming and pressed himself against the wall. She knew the boy was afraid of her. She wasn't sure exactly why.

She hit the door frame as Donna hit the ground. Amelia started screaming in the next moment. Rose ignored it, her gaze completely focused on the woman who was burning from the inside out. She barely registered Amy racing out the door.

She grabbed Donna's face, dragging her eyes up to hers. Donna couldn't focus. She was burning too much.

Rose let her forehead rest on Donna's and closed her eyes for a moment. In that one moment, she heard the wolf howl echo in her mind.

_Finally,_ she thought, as the world slid away in a flash of gold.

* * *

><p>Rory watched Ms Wolfe and Donna dissapear in a shower of gold sparks. He watched and sighed. He hated keeping things from Amy, but it wasn't his story to tell. He wouldn't ever tell her about Ben's family, and Ben knew it. He wouldn't tell anyone.<p>

He sighed once more and straightened his back, trying to think of a good story that a panicing Amy might believe. He couldn't think of one, so he did what he could.

He said that he didn't see what happened.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Koschei hissed, staring at the two women who suddenly appeared between him and the television. He wasn't a big fan of the telly, to be honest, but his time as Harold Saxon had caused him to find the some shows to be interesting diversions. He would never admit it, of course, but he did have a burning need to watch Eastenders.<p>

"Wolf, move! I can't see!"

"Shut it!" Rose snarled, making him lean back in slight shock and a little fear. She didn't scare him, not normally, but he could see the Time Vortex in her sometimes. That scared him. He had heard stories of the vengeful gods who had swallowed the Vortex. She would be terrifying if she became one of them.

That probably would never happen, but it was still a possibility, and that's what worried him.

He watched the bright ginger haired woman she was holding fall foward. Rose's grip on her wasn't sufficient to keep her up. His eyebrows raised as Rose started cursing and crying at the same time.

"No!" She screeched. "No, Donna! Don't die!"

She turned to look at him, panic in her gaze and for some reason, he couldn't deny her. He sighed, reluctant, but got up from his chair and leaned over, ready to help.

He placed his hand on the woman's neck, looking for a pulse. He didn't feel one. He glanced up, confusion in his gaze.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Help her!" She shierked.

"How? She's dead." He was really confused now. Sometimes, these emotions that she threw at him were worse than any drum. He didn't know what to do, but he did want her to stop looking at him like that.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. Gold danced in her gaze, brillant gold like Time itself. He sighed again.

"Wait!" the Wolf said, closing her eyes. They flashed open for only a moment. "Move!" She shoved him to the side, grabbing the dead woman's head and closed her eyes again. Gold danced around them, playing across the living room floor. Koschei backed up. He didn't want to get invovled with this.

The gold buried into the woman's skin, and twisted and turned into a pattern that was slowly becoming familiar. Koschei blinked, his eyes widening at the imposibility of it all. Of course, he was slowly learning that the word 'impossible' wasn't in Rose's vocabulary.

Rose stands, her eyes still burning a dangerous gold. Koschei doesn't look at her. He doesn't want to see the Time burning in her. He's too busy staring at the ginger woman.

Regeneration explodes out of the woman's skin, knocking both Koschei and Rose back. Rose somehow hit the armchair and landed practically comfortable. Koschei hit the couch and flipped over, landing on his head.

He let out a stream of curses in Galifreyan, pulling himself up to look over. The woman was on her knees, her back arched. The regeneration was bright and brilliant, and he had to shield his eyes for a moment. He glanced behind her for a moment and groaned.

His telly was broke.

Just as sudden as it began, it was over. The woman gasped, blue-gray eyes bright, and she slid to the floor, bonelessly. Rose was over in a moment, the Time in her gaze gone. She pulled the woman's head into her lap.

"She doesn't look any different," Koschei said, jumping over the couch to bounce onto a cushion. Rose shot him a glare, whether for the comment or the disregard of her funiture, he wasn't sure.

"I tried my best to keep her the same," She said, brushing back the red hair. "I thought the internal changes were going to be enough of a shock. Besides, I've always loved her hair."

"Internal changes?" Koschei asked cautiously. Yes, he had just seen the woman do something very similiar to regeneration, but that didn't mean that's what it was. With Wolf, one could never be sure.

Rose grimaced. "Remember when I told you about the meta-crisis? It works both ways. Half-human Doctor, half-Doctor human. The Doctor Donna." She swiped away a tear from her eye. "But she was still human, and her mind couldn't handle it. She was burning from the inside out. So the Doctor had to erase her memories. Everything of the Doctor and of time-travelling. If not, then she'd die."

"But, Amy's room is covered in Doctor stories and T.A.R.D.I.S. drawings." Koschei said quietly. "It's like walking into the memories she wasn't supposed to remember. So she remembered. But what did you do?"

"Weeeellll," She drew the word out like a certain regeneration of Theta, as she always does when she's done something that she's pretty sure will drive him insane. "I may have, possibly, caused the Time Lord bits of that were thrown into her body by the Meta-crisis to integrate into her system. Which triggered a regeneration of a sort."

"You turned her into a Time Lord?" He said, shocked. "An actual Time Lord!"

"Yes," She said, sheepish. "Two hearts, respitory bypass, enough neural pathways to contain the thoughts racing through her head. I had to, Koschei! She was dying."

He didn't answer, mostly because the woman decided to wake up, gasping for air and waving her arms around. Her eyes were bright as she stared at him.

"The Master?" She asked, her jaw dropping. "What the bloody hell, you daft martian? What the hell did you do to me?"

"Oi!" Koschei snapped. "I didn't do anything. And how the hell do you know who I am?"

"Everything the Doctor knows, she knows," Rose said, causing Donna to whip around.

"Rose?!" the woman screeched. Rose grinned, tongue-in-teeth, and Donna threw herself at the blonde. Koschei covered his ears with his hands. The joyous screeching of women was like nails on a chalkboard to him. He hated it.

"If you two are done, can we talk about the telly?" He called over their voices. Both of them turned to look at him in confusion. He pointed. "It's broke and I was in the middle of a show."

The look he got could've peeled paint. He just grinned.

He would puzzle over the fact that there was now a new Time Lord, a Time Lady, if you would, later. It would take some time for that to sink in. But for now, he would focus on the matter at hand, which was the fact that he couldn't finish his episode.

* * *

><p>Donna spent thirty minutes over at the Wolfe house, chatting with Rose and getting caught up. She would've spent more, except Ben, who had run after his mum when she went to Donna, had come home, telepathically shouting about the fact that Amelia was hysterical and Rory and he hadn't been able to calm her down.<p>

Donna raced over, burst into the room and was immediately slammed into. Amelia Pond was wrapped around her waist, tears pouring down her face, close to hyperventalating.

Donna whispered quietly to her, glancing up to look at Sharon and Rory. Sharon looked harried and annoyed, and Rory just looked paniced. His hands were shaking and he was soaked. Donna's heart went out to the boy. But Amelia was her first priority.

"I'm alright, love," She said, kneeling to be on eye-level with the little girl. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Where did you go? What happened? Why did Ms. Wolfe come here?" Amelia shouted. "Tell me!"

Donna blinked and smiled quietly. "Love, I'm sorry. I had a migrane. Ms. Wolfe is a doctor of a sorts. She helped me."

"But where did you go?!" She shouted .

"After Ms. Wolfe made the pain go away quickly, we went to her house to get me medicine. It's alright dear. It's alright." Donna wrapped her arms around the little girl. "It's alright."

It was going to be alright if it kills her.

* * *

><p>Sharon left three weeks later, a winning lottery ticket in her pocket. Donna smirked to herself as she and Amelia watcheed the horrid woman walk away. The house and the girl are now in the custody of one Donna Noble.<p>

This is the start of a whole new life.


	6. The Trouble with Mels

**AN: Two chapters in one day, my oh my, what am I thinking? Hopefully, y'all like this one. It's the main point of divergence between my personal timeline and the canon. River is not the Doctor's wife in my headcanon after all. **

**Please drop a review on your way out too. I may be able to write another chapter.**

* * *

><p>There was something about Melody that bothered Rose. Something about the way time shifted around her, like she wasn't really supposed to be there. Rose could tell the girl was dangerous. It showed in the way she walked and moved. The girl was trained for war, that much Rose was sure of, but she couldn't figure out what war.<p>

"Does Mels bother you two?" Rose asked, handing tea cups over to the two Time Lords (well, one Time Lord and one Time Lady) at the bar in her kitchen.

Donna blinked and raise an eyebrow. "Bother me? No, not really."

"A little," Koschei said with a shrug. "She is generally annoying after all. Most humans are. Especially children," he shuddered.

"I get the feeling she isn't human though," Rose muttered, cause both aliens to stare at her. "Have you noticed how she walks?"

"Like a weapon," Koschei replied immediately. "She's very well trained."

"Exactly!" Rose frowned at him. "You noticed and you didn't say anything? What if she's after Ben?" Donna turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed.

"I don't think she is." He sighed, leaning back. "She doesn't show any singular interest in your cub. She's much more interested in the annoying Harpy-clone and the other brat. She watches them like they hold the secret to the universe. She also has an unnatural interest in the Doctor."

"She does at that," Donna added. "I've noticed that when she's over playing with Amy. It's like she needs to know everything about the Doctor she can. Maybe that's what she's made for. A weapon for the Doctor?"

"Who the hell would need to make a weapon against Theta?" Koschei snorted. "He's about as harmless as a kitten."

Donna and Rose both stared at him, waiting.

"Okay, a kitten who destroyed Gallifrey and an entire Dalek nation." He conceded bitterly.

"But a human child?" Donna sipped her tea. "It makes no sense."

"Children grow. That's inevitable."

"That's true, Koschei," Rose sighed. "I still don't feel like she's human though."

"What could she be? Time Lord?" That theory was met with a derisive snort from Koschei.

"Please, harpy, if she was a Time Lord, we would know. We would be able to tell."

"Don't call me harpy, you bloody alien."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're alien too."

"Children, enough" Rose interrepted before they could really get started. "I'm going to look into Mels and see if I can't find anything out."

* * *

><p>Breaking into Social Services was way too easy, Rose thought. She didn't have to try hard. Apparently she did learn something useful from those years traveling with the Doctor.<p>

She slipped into the record room and opened one of the filing cabients. She only had to look a moment before she found the file she was looking for. She pulled it, reading quickly.

"Name: Melody, no known last name. Found in Cardiff, alone, on the streets by an unnamed civilian. Entered into the foster system- blah, blah, blah, no previous history." Rose sighed and leaned against the filing cabinent. "So, no past, just appeared in Cardiff. Why Cardiff though?"

She flipped through the file a little more, noticing that she was placed in the custody of the Petersons. Everything Rose knew of the Petersons told her that they were the worst people who take in a child. To her knowledge, they only agreed to be foster parents for the money.

She closed the file and slipped it back into it's place. She turned and froze, staring at the creature standing in front of her.

It was tall, with unnatural long arms and three long fingers, one longer than the others. It's eyes, sunken into it's shrivelled face, stared at her darkly making her shiver. It had no mouth, no hair, no anything. Just eyes staring at her. She almost wanted to scream.

She glanced away, trying to see if there was another near by.

She blinked, confused. She felt scared, could feel the adreninaline racing through her body, but she could't remember why. Something tickled in the back of her mind, like something was important but she couldn't remember for the life of her. She shook her head and took a deep breath, forcing her body to calm down.

She tilted her head to look at the filing cabinent and smilied. Whatever had happened, she still knew why she was there. Finding information on Mels.

"Why Cardiff?" She asked aloud, making her way out of the office.

* * *

><p>Koschei growled in annoyance. He was trying to figure out how he let Wolf convince him to do this. He hated it when the annoying woman made a point. That had been a quick argument really. Not surprising, he was quickly learning that he couldn't win against both Wolf and the Harpy.<p>

So here he was, in _Cardiff_, trying to find traces of a little girl who didn't even like. Which wasn't odd, because he didn't like anyone.

He pulled his laser screwdriver out of his pocket, flipping it in his hand. He pointed it at the walls of the alley where Mels had been found originally. It buzzed, and he glanced down in suprise. He flicked it up and stared at the reading.

"Well, bugger all," He snarled. He pulled out his phone and pressed the button that called Wolf.

"'ello?" She answered immediatley.

"You may be on to something, Wolf. Something isn't right with Mels. I'm standing in the alley where she was found and the residual temporal energy is off the charts. She jumped through time, I'm sure of it. I just can't imagine as to why."

"No idea. What kind of time energy is it? Can you figure out what made it? T.A.R.D.I.S., time vortex maniplator, me?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's not you or the T.A.R.D.I.S., that much is for sure. The readings are way off for that." He tilted his screwdriver. "Maybe a time vortex manipulator, but it's not refined enough for that. It's almost as if it was a wormhole opened up around her."

"A wormhole? What's the possibility on that happening?"

"300,000 billion to one," He answered promptly. "Roughly."

"Interesting."

He turned, rolling his eyes at Wolf and stopped. He licked his lips and tightened his grip on his screwdriver, staring at the creature at the entrance of the alley.

"There's something here," He said quietly. He could almost feel Rose's attention focusing on him. "Tall thing, ugly as sin, nothing I've ever seen before. Probably a threat."

"Something not wanting us to find out about Mels?" Rose asked.

"A handler of some kind, no doubt, if Mels is a weapon." He grinned. "I'm going to ask it."

"Ask first, shoot later." Was the dry admonishment.

"Shush, you'll ruin all my fun." He pressed the speaker button on the phone, and lowered it to his side. "You, thing, what are you?"

The creature stepped forward, sunken eyes staring at him. "**We are the Silence**" It's voice was deep and echoing. Not telepathy, that much Koschei could tell, but something like it. Maybe.

"The Silence huh? Not very silent though, if you're talking to me. What's your purpose here? Why are you following a little girl?"

"**She will bring the Silence." **

Koschei blinked. "She will bring the Silence? But how? You're already here. What's so important about this silence?"

The creature didn't answer. It simply raised it's hand, pointing it's longer finger at him. Koschei could hear the crackling of electircity and decided that a premptive strike might be a bit neccessary. He pointed the screwdriver and fired.

The laser shot straight through the small space between the creatures sunken eyes. As it fell, Koschei took off, slipping past it and straight into the street.

He paused, blinking, confused. He glanced down at his screwdriver, which registered that he had fired at something and his phone, where he could hear Wolf yelling. He turned off the speaker and put the phone to his ear.

"Koschei, are you alright? Was that electricity? The signal went out a little and I heard the screwdriver. Koschei!"

"I'm here, Wolf. What just happened?" He asked, turning to look behind him.

"That's what I'm asking!" Rose screeched. "What happened?"

"I don't- I don't know," He shook his head, flipping the screwdrier in his hand. "I don't remember."

"You were talking to the creature, the Silence is what I heard, and then I heard something like it was attacking you. Then you fired the laser, I know that sound, and suddenly you're talking like it never happened."

"Because for me, it didn't happen, Wolf. The last thing I remember is calling you and telling you about the temporal energy. After that, it's a blank." He growled. "That's really annoying."

"Come home," she said sharply. "I think these things affect memory, and there's no point in you being there by yourself. Come home."

"I'm not a peon you can order around." He grumbled as he headed towards his hotel.

"I know that, Koschei. Sorry, I'm just worried. You ever have the feeling that you should know something, but for the life of you, you can't figure it out?"

"Yeah, the last five minutes." He answered dryly.

"Exaclty," She said. "Which is why I'm worried. I'm wondering if I've run into these things before."

"Because you can't remember?"

"No, because I can remembering not remebering."

Koshei snorted. "That made absouloutly no sense."

"Shut it," She snapped. "The Silence. Why does that feel important?"

"Uh, because if you're right, one just tried to kill me in an alley." He muttered. "Look, is this all going on because of Mels, or what? Is she part of it, or a victim?"

"She's a little girl, of course she's a victim."

"But you an I both know that's she's trained as a weapon. So, is she their weapon, and who is her target?"

"Argh!" He pulled the phone away from his ear at her loud snarl of frustration. "No answers, just more questions! What do we do?"

"Wait?" He said quietly. "Gather more information of course, but at the moment, all I can think is just wait."

"But what do we do about Mels? Is she a threat or is she in danger?"

"Keep our freinds close and enemies closer? We can keep an eye on her."

"Oh, that gave me an idea!" Rose laughed brightly, making Koschei wince. It was never ever good when she sounded like that. "Koschei, you're a genius!"

"That's what they usu-" He pulled the phone away to stare at the suddenly disconnected call. "Okay, bye Wolf."

He sighed and headed to the lift of his hotel, intent on packing and getting home.

* * *

><p>"This is a mad idea," Donna muttered, glaring at the blonde beside her.<p>

"Yes, I know, but it'll work." Rose argued back, grinning cheekily.

"Unless of course, these things that are apprently following her stop us." Donna's fingers flew across the keyboard. She wasn't the best best temp in Cheswick for nothing, after all. The Doctor's memories in her head just made her typing skills useful for hacking. "What did they look like again?"

"Don't remember. Koschei said something about tall and ugly."

"Most things are tall and ugly to Koschei." Donna grumbled. "That's not very descriptive."

"The bloody things erase your memories." Rose replied. "So for the moment, that's the best we got."

"How do we know if we've seen them though?"

"Call each other? Activate the voice recorder on your sonic pen? Draw a tally mark on our arm for goodness sake, I don't know."

"Helpful."

"Oh, shut up and type."

Donna shot her a grin and nodded towards the computer. "All done. By the way, I made Koschei your brother. One Harold Wolfe at your sevice."

"He'll be thrilled. Why brother though?"

"Because there's enough going against you already, we don't need you having jsut some strange man living in your house. I mean, you're a single mother already. Anyone looking into this will probablly take Mels away at the first glance. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that this doesn't just pop up, but if someone is wanting to use Mels as a weapon-"

"Then having her with me is the most dangerous thing for them. I know." But she didn't look scared to Donna. In fact, if Donna had to describe the woman, she looked bloody thrilled.

She almost felt sorry for whoever these Silence were.

* * *

><p>Benjamin glared at Mels, and Mels glared back. Both of them stood in the living room of the Wolfe house, having a vicious stare-down.<p>

"That's the last of it. I don't know how you managed to adopt the girl." Christopher Peterson wasn't an intellegent man by any means, and he looked pissed off. His meal ticket has finally been adopted out, to one of the worst people in the world in his opinion. He didn't like the Wolfe's. They were too strange.

Rose just laughed. She didn't like the idiot anymore than he liked her. "I just put in to adopt a little girl. They decided on Mels. Besides, this way she doesn't have to change schools. That's a good thing."

"Right, well," the man sniffed derisvely. "Goodbye Melody."

"Whatever," Mels said, never taking her eyes off of Benjamin.

Mr Peterson left quickly, and Rose sighed, closing the door behind him. She turned to the kids, who were still trying to wipe each other off the surface of the earth with one their eyes.

"Are you two going to glare at each other all day? What is this about anyways? I thought you lot were friends."

"I'm Amy's friend." Mels replied haughtily. "He's Rory's friend."

"Well, my, that's a big distinction." Rose muttered. "Mels, I want to talk to you actually. I've adopted you, do you know what that means?"

"That's you're stupid?" She smirked, her eyes narrowing on Rose. Ben's hands clenched.

"Benjamin, go upstairs." Rose ordered. The boy stared at her, jaw dropping.

"_But Mom!" _

"Now, Ben," she snapped, finger pointed to the stairs. He sighed and shuffled his way up the stairs, obviously grumbling in his head. She hid a smile behind her hand. After making sure he obeyed, she turned to Mels.

"Now, I don't think I'm stupid for adopting you. I think I'm very, very smart. Don't you think, Mels?"

"Nope." The girls tilted her head, somehow looking down on Rose even though she was quite a gew inches shorter. "You have no clue. I'm just waiting on the Doctor."

"Oh? That makes two of us." Rose replied, settling down in her favorite armchair. She smiled at the worried look on the girl's face. "So, Melody, tell me who you are."

"You first." Mels said shortly.

Rose's grin turned fierce. "I am the Bad Wolf."

Melody went pale.


	7. Decisions and Discoveries

**AN: I hate this chapter, except for the Rose part at the end. A little foreshadowing in this one though, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, longest chapter as of yet.**

**As always, drop a review please. It keeps me writing.**

* * *

><p>Rose sat on her backporch, eyes wide, staring up at the stars. Her head was spinning with what Mels had told her. A rage burned in her chest. She remembered the room she had found her Ben, huddled and silent against the wall. She despised anyone who would dare to take a child and try to make them "better".<p>

She took a sip of her tea and sighed, looking down. More questions and no more answers. Everything was all sideways.

"Figured you'd be out here." Donna's voice made Rose look up. The ginger woman smiled and settled down in a chair next to her. "So, Mels tell you anything?"

"Everything," Rose whispered. "Oh, Donna, she told me everything."

"That bad?"

"That bad," she shook her head. "Donna, I think the people who took Melody away from her parents are the same ones in my old universe who took Ben and John."

"Oh my," Donna bit her lip. "But, why?"

"To kill him," Rose wiped a tear quietly sliding down her cheek. "These people want to use Melody to kill the Doctor. No doubt they wanted to use Benjamin too."

"But why Ben and Mels? What's so different about them?"

"Because they are different. Ben is a Time Lord, well, half Time Lord. He's also got the Time Vortex hidden inside him, because of me. Mels, I can feel a connection to the T.A.R.D.I.S. in her. There is a hint of the Vortex in her as well. Tomorrow, I'm planning on trying to get a scan to figure out what, but I can feel it. Whatever it is, no doubt it make it easier for her to be able to kill the Doctor."

"So what are we going to do?"

Rose was quiet for a moment, then her eyes flashed gold. She turned to Donna and smiled. "We sit and we wait. We watch the kids, make sure they grow up, safe and sound, and we wait for an oppurtunity. When that oppurtunity comes, we find this Silence and we destroy them before they can hurt our children. What do you think?"

"Wonderful idea, Wolf," Koshcei said from behind them, making both women jump and turn. "I'm just wondering if we shouldn't be a little more... proactive."

"How? No time travel. We're stuck on this planet," Donna said with a tilt of her head.

"Donna has a point. I mean, I can jump when it's necessary, but there isn't anyway to control it. Sarda is going to take time before she's grown enough to sustain a full jump with passengers. She's still a baby."

"I know, I've been checking on her. She'll be fine, by the way, just give her some time." Koschei sighed, settling himself in a chair of his own. "I feel that we shouldn't be so passive."

"I never said anything about passive," Rose said quietly. Both Time Lords turned to look at her. "I said we wait. We make sure the kids grow up. If the kids grow up warned about the enemies that await them, is that such a bad thing?"

"Which kids do we warn?" Donna asked. "Mels and Ben, of course, because they are already in the middle of it. But do we drag Amy into this?"

"Amy's already in this. Rory too." Rose sighed. "They are Mel's parents."

Donna choked in shock and Koschei stated laughing.

"Oh, that's rich!" Koschei forced out. "That's why she's here, isn't it? She wanted to be near her parents?"

"Yep. How she found them is beyond me."

"That's just- just bloody insane," Donna breathed. "So they took Mels away from Amy?"

"Yep, and I have no doubt she was right pissed off about it."

"Oh no doubt. The mini-harpy is fierce when angered." Koschei said, grinning. He ignored the glare from Donna. "So we don't tell Amy that part. But the girl is intellegent, for a human child. She'll figure something is up. And she does deserve to know something. She is involved after all. They probably capture her at some point if they manage to take her daughter away from her."

"So what? What are you suggesting?" Donna asked, eyes narrowed.

"The girl is already going to end up on the T.A.R.D.I.S. at some point. I'd figure you'd like her to know something about time travel and the universe. It's not particularly safe." He raised his eyebrows as both of them. "Case in point."

"Shut up," Donna snapped. Rose just tilted her head, contemplating.

"No, Donna, he has a point. I think Amy should know what to expect when the Doctor comes back. After all, he will come back. He said something about the engines phasing, which means that the T.A.R.D.I.S. is having problems."

"Which means his questionable driving skills are only going to be worse." Koschei mumbled.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Point. So who knows when he will crash back into her life. I'd personally like the thought of her being a little prepared."

"And, if these Silence things are after the Doctor, then anyone with him will be in danger." Donna sighed. "What do we teach them?"

"How to fight would be ideal." Koschei said.

"Self defense." Rose corrected. "And I know the Doctor can't stand weapons, I'd like them to know how to use one. Goodness knows a gun can be pretty dang useful. And I'd like to teach them how to use the most common ones used across the centuries."

"Good idea," Koschei said, grinning. Rose could tell that he was enjoying this idea.

"Donna? Any ideas?"

"Can we teach them customs?" The ginger woman asked. "Certain little things that'll keep them from being arrested too many times. Just some small things."

"Brillant," Rose breathed. "I know what you mean. Though, you will be cramping the Doctor's style. He does so love to break out of prisons."

"Yes, I know," She said with a shake of her head. "But there is always that threat of someone getting hurt. Let's take that threat away, shall we?"

"Good idea, let's do it." Rose nodded. "But here's the next question. We teach Mels, Ben, and Amy. What about Rory?"

"I vote yes," Koschei interjected before Donna could even open her mouth. Both of them turned to look at him. He shrugged. "Even if he wasn't Melody's father, he is still in too deep. He's seen Wolf stop time. I'm pretty sure he saw you jump here when you walked into Amy's room. I doubt that Ben has told him he's telepathic, but that will be coming soon. The boy has to be involved in our lessons."

"But he's such a sweet kid." Donna said softly.

"Harpy, he's sweet now, but I gurantee that he'll excel at what we teach him. He needs it too. I don't know if you noticed his timeline, but it looks odd. If he continues down the road he's on, he'll have a hard life. He can handle what we throw at him." Koschei shrugged. Rose sighed and laid her head in her hand. She couldn't help wonder if they were the cause of Rory's future pain.

"How can you tell?" Donna leaned back. "I've tried to see his timeline, but I can't see any of it."

"Don't feel bad about it. Theta sucks at it too." Donna glared at him darkly, to which he smirked, "Problem, Harpy?"

"My name is Donna, Mister!"

"It's Master." He glared at her "Honestly, Harpy, get it right."

"Oi, children, can you keep the flirting to a minimum?" Rose interuppted, snapping her head up. She ignored the shocked looks that were slowly turning to glares, and rubbed her forehead, trying to will the headache away. She stood up, picking up her teacup on the way. "Look, I'm headed to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, right"

She didn't wait for an answer but started making her way to the house. She took three steps before the pain shot through her. It was a burning agony, as though her entire body was on fire and exploding all at the same time. She hit her knees, the cup slipping from grip. It shattered on the concrete.

"Wolf?" "Rose?" She could barely hear the voices calling for her, before a the all-devouring roar of a fire filled her ears. Through the deafening echo, she heard two new voices, ones she didn't recognize. A male and a female, both annoyed and terrified.

"_See I told you so!" _

"_Oh shut up!" _

Just as soon as it began, it was over. She was bent over on the porch, gasping for breath, Donna and Koschei standing over her, both worried.

"What happened?" Donna asked, her eyes wide.

"I haven't a clue," Rose whispered.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this right. Ben's mom adopted you?" Amelia's voice was incredulous as they sat on the swing set of the school's playground. "So does that make you his sister?"<p>

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mels protested. She pointedly ignored the glare she was getting from across the playground. "I don't even like the idiot."

"He's not that bad. Besides, I like Ms. Wolfe." Amy grinned. "She is awesome."

"You would like her. You don't understand, she's a monster." Melody said. "She's like a nightmare."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, making Mels jump. "Ms. Wolfe is nice."

"You have no clue, Rory," Mels snapped.

"I have more of a clue than you do, Melody, so don't talk to me like I'm stupid," Rory snapped back, making Mels blink. Rory very rarely raised his voice. "I know a lot, but it's not my place to tell. If Ben, or his mum, or his uncle want you to know something, they'll tell you. But don't talk about them like they are monsters."

"What do you know of monsters, Rory?" Mels asked quietly.

"I know that they are not kind, and they don't take care of people. Ms. Wolfe is the kindest person I've met, and she takes care of us. All of us. Even you, and you obviously don't like her. That's doesn't sound like a monster to me!"

"But she's the Bad Wolf!" Mels protested, then gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Rory and Amy both stared at her. Benjamin sighed from behind Rory, rolling his eyes.

"The bad wolf?" Amy asked. "Like in Little Red Riding Hood? What does that even mean?"

Mels opened her mouth to answer, but Ben shook his head sharply, eyes narrowed. He pulled out his notebook and scribbled the answer. "_Mom's nickname is the Bad Wolf. Codename is probably a better word than nickname. She used to work for the government. I think Mels know a story or two about her. They are grossly exaggerated."_

"I doubt that," Mels replied dryly.

"Wait, your mum worked for the government?" Amy asked, eyes wide.

Ben nodded.

"Is that how she met the Doctor?"

Ben grinned and shook his head. He wrote quickly "_No, she got the job because she knew the Doctor. She had travelled with him. You should ask her about it, Amy. She'll tell you her stories." _

"No she won't," Mels said shortly. "Why would she tell us stories about the Doctor?"

"Because," Rory said, before Ben could even start writing. "Amy asked." He shrugged. "Ms. Wolfe said that Amy was safe at her house, that she would believe what Amy told her. I think Ms. Wolfe is just waiting for Amy to ask."

Ben blinked and glanced at his friend. Mels and Amy just stared. "You really think so?" Amy asked quietly.

"_I don't see Mum saying no" _Ben wrote "_Just don't ask my uncle. You don't want the answer. He knew the Doctor too." _

They all blinked, then Amy suddenly stood up, eyes wide. "Wait! Aunt Donna said that Ms. Wolfe was an old friend! Does that mean Aunt Donna knew the Doctor?"

"_Ask her. I'm not telling_" Ben immediately scribbled, eyes wide. He glanced at Rory and nodded towards the monkey bars, away from the girls. Rory got the hint and took off.

"Hey!" Amy called after them. She turned to Mels. "What do you think?"

"I think if your aunt knows the Doctor, that seems like a mad coencidence. Like, impossible." Mels said with a shake of her head. "I doubt it."

"Only one way to find out." Amy said, eyes narrowing.

* * *

><p>"Did you know the Doctor?" Amy asked, walking into the kitchen and turning to her aunt. Donna blinked and set down the spoon she was using to stir spaghetti sauce. Koscheci, who had been leaning on the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, choked. He started snickering.<p>

"Shut it, you," Donna snapped, glaring at the man. She wasn't sure as to why, but lately he'd been hanging more at her house than at Rose's. It was annoying. "Why are you even here? Go home!"

"You're more fun to poke at than Wolf," He replied. "She's panicking over something. Probably whatever little episode that happened last night."

"Seriously, you bloody idiot, go away!" Donna sighed and turned to Amy who was just staring at her, arms crossed. "What was that again, love?"

"You did know the Doctor," Amy's eyes widened. "You lied to me?"

"When did I lie to you?" Donna questioned, confused. She never lied to Amy, not to her knowledge. "I just never mentioned it."

"How can you not mention it!" the little girl threw her arms in the air. "Everyone thought I was crazy, and that the crack in my wall wasn't real, that the Doctor wasn't real! Then you know the Doctor and you never told me!"

"Wait, go back," Koschei said, strightening. "Crack in your wall? What is that?"

Amy blinked. "There was a crack in my wall. I could hear voices on the other side, then the Doctor came and fixed it. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, you didn't," Donna murmured. She was watching the man carefully. She didn't like the look on his face. She wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed worried. "What are you thinking?"

"Voices on the other side of the crack. Alternate dimesion?" He looked at Donna who shrugged.

"Make sense if this is where Rose landed. " She shot back, "But if the Doctor closed it, then maybe not. Rose figures that the Doctor was here before she came."

"Hmm," Koschei dug into his pocket and pulled out his laser screwdriver. He titlted his head at Amy. "Mind if I take a look at the crack?"

"But, it's closed," She said quietly, eyes wide. "He closed it."

"He did," Donna murmured, setting down her spoon and wrapping her arm aroudn the girl's shoulders. She could see the fear on Amy's face, and it twisted her heart, hearts, whatever. "But we just want to know what's going on. If there is a crack to an alternate universe in your bedroom, I'd rather make sure that everything is good. So let Koschei go look, hmm?"

"Why do you call him that?" Amy asked, looking at the man. "I thought his name was Harold."

"It is," He replied, shrugging. "But your name is Amelia Jessica Pond, is it not? I just happen to like Koschei better than Harold. Now, let's go look at that crack." He headed up the stairs.

Amy nodded, confused. She turned to look at Donna. "You did know the Doctor, didn't you?"

"Better than anyone," Donna replied with a wry smile. "Come on, lets go see what he's up to." She nudged the girl towards the stairs.

They found Koschei scanning the entire room, eyes narrowed. He kept coming back to the wall where the crack had been. As they walked in, he started muttering darkly under his breath.

"Koschei?" Donna asked, eyebrow raised. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. No. Argh," He growled. He spun to look at her. "The crack in the wall was a crack in the universe. A full on crack in the universe. It was some form of wormhole, warping into somewhere else. I'm not sure where, but I have a bad feeling. Some of the residual energy reads almost like Stormcage."

"The prison? Is the crack still open?" Donna said quietly, her arm tightening around Amy. She didn't like the sound of any of this.

"Yes, the prison, and no the crack is closed." He blinked and looked at it. "Maybe. Anyways, how long was the crack there?"

"A few years?" Amy whispered, eyes wide.

"And you heard things from the other side? Voices and things?"

"Yes,"

"What kinds of things?"

"Just words." Amy snapped. "Just things talking and stuff, I don't know. When the Doctor fixed it, there was a giant eye."

"An Atraxi?" Donna asked, eyes blinking. "But they only guard the lower levels."

Koschei licked his lips, avoiding looking at her. He knelt in front of Amy, looking her in the eye. "Amelia," He said, using her full name, making her shiver. Donna felt it, and wrapped her other arm around the girl as well, hugging her close to her chest. Amy's hands came up to grab her arms.

"Amelia," Koschei started again, his voice very serious. "I need you to think right now. What did you hear?"

Amy sighed and whispered. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

Donna bit back a gasp, eyes wide. She looked at Koschei, who looked very grim. He nodded once and reached up to touch Amy's hair. "Brave brat," He said quietly. "Do you remember anything else, anything at all, Amelia? We need to know."

"The eyeball sent the Doctor a message on this piece of paper. Just 'Prisoner Zero has escaped'. But he said that they did it because they thought that it escaped through here. He didn't think that was right."

"And it shouldn't be," Koschei said firmly. "There isn't very many things in the universe who would voluntarily run right into a Time Lord. And as much as I hate to admit it, especially one like Theta."

"But," Donna interuppted. "When did you start hearing the bit about the Prisoner Zero?"

Amy tilted her head up. "I heard it a month before the Doctor arrived."

Both Time Lords looked at each other, worry evident on thier face. Finally, Koschei rose to his feet, flipping his screwdrive in his hand.

"Perhaps Amy should stay over with Mels tonight?" He suggested to Donna, one eyebrow raised. Donna nodded, then looked down at the girl in her arms.

"What do you think?" She asked softly. "I'm sure Mels would love the company. Ben would probably love the break. She's driving him insane."

Amy looked between the two, terrified. "Something came through the crack, didn't it?" She asked, voice trembling.

"Perhaps," Koschei said with a shrug. "But whatever it is, if it did, it's laying low. Which means it's probably weak and scared. Or if it shows itself, then the Atraxi will be on it in a moment. Which is an possibility. But would you like to know something very important, Amy?"

"What?" She asked looking at him.

Koschei grinned, a wicked look that reminded Donna that the man in this bedroom plastered with T.A.R.D.I.S drawings was responisble for at least one of the Doctor's deaths. This man, though he was returned his sanity, was still one of the most dangerous and deadliest creatures in the entire universe.

He winked. "I'm the scariest thing you'll ever see."

* * *

><p>Rose smiled, leaning on the doorframe of the study. Inside, all four children were locked in an epic war over a game board. She wasn't sure of the game, but it was definiely boys versus girls, and she was pretty sure the girls were winning. She wasn't surprised by this fact. Benjamin was notoriously competitive, but Mels and Amy together was a force to be reckoned with.<p>

She knew that Donna and Koschei were going over every inch of Donna's new house with every scanner they could possibly manage to scrounge up. If there was something in there, she knew that the two Time Lords would be able to find it. She also knew they would probably be able to handle it.

So she was perfectly content to make sure no fights broke out, and that the name calling was under control. She didn't know her son could write that fast.

She sighed, closing her eyes, allowing the sounds of children playing to wash over her. After learning what time held for the people in this room, she needed to hear that they were happy. She needed to know that they were okay.

There were days where she wondered how the Doctor could move on after losing so much. There were days where rolling out of bed was only possible because she knew her son was down the hall and needed her. She was pretty sure that he was only able to keep going because he had forced the memories down in the depths of his mind. She didn't blame him at all. She wished she could forget John sprawled out on the operating table, no longer a person, just a test suject. There were moments where she wished when a certain Northern-accented, leather-wearing alien asked her a second time to go, she had said no.

Those moments never last long, but they are there. She almost feels guilty for them, but she can't. Its so hard sometimes, especially knowing that the one who suffer are always the innocent.

Now she has babies to protect, children who may not be her own, but still feel like it. She knows that Donna will take care of little Amy, and, surprise of the century, Koschei had an odd respect for young Rory. He would also take care of Ben, mainly because he was the one who made the drums dissapear. But Ben was Rose's responsibility, and now, she had taken on one more who needed more than anyone else.

Mels was so lost, she didn't even realize it. Whatever this group, the Silence, had done to the young girl, she was broken in places she didn't even understand. Now, it was up to Rose to put her back together. To make this broken child into a woman who Amy and Rory would be proud to call daughter. That Rose would be proud to call daughter.

Because the moment when Rose had Donna hack into the database, Melody became Rose's daughter. She didn't care what blood ran through Mels' veins, she was a Wolfe now.

And may the gods have mercy on whoever tries to touch the Bad Wolf's cubs, because she will show none at all.


End file.
